


Get Out of Free Card

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper wanted to really know why he was helping her find Leo. He just wanted to see Phoebe before he left. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out of Free Card

  
**Get Out of Free Card**

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!

* * *

She wanted to know exactly what he was getting for helping her. But Cole really couldn't tell Piper the truth. He wanted to see Phoebe just one more time before he leaves. He wasn't going to get out of the plane he was trapped in and go to heaven. To Cole it was ironic how he would get to go to heaven, but his human side did a lot of good, and after all he was misguided, not truly evil.

 

He wanted to see Phoebe again, but instead he would get out of free card in this plane. But he wanted to make sure that Phoebe would love again. And what greater love can she possible see if she saw Piper's and Leo's love.

And that he told to Piper. She needed to die, in order to save Leo.

It was the only way he could get out of his personal hell and to see Phoebe without her seeing him again.


End file.
